Neither forgotten nor forgiven, but almost Traducción
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Final alternativo de LN. La escena de la votación nunca ocurrió. Edward lidia con autodesprecio que lo lleva a intentar castigarse. Bella lo descubre y lo guía con amor y paciencia. Edward escucha a Bella y luego de hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba, pudieron superarlo. Por siempre es solo el comienzo. Traducción de la historia original también escrita por mi.


**Hola!**

 **A petición de un review en "Neither forgotten nor forgiven, but almost" he traducido esa historia y bueno este es el resultado.**

 **Algunas palabras han cambiado puesto que al escribir la historia en inglés originalmente no pensaba nunca tener que traducirla, por lo que algunos coloquialismos han tenido que ser cambiados.**

 **De resto, estoy lo suficiemente satisfecha con la traduccion. (Totalmente mía).**

 **También me pidieron que tradujera "not so perfect after all", probablmente también la traduzca ahora y la suba en unas horas...De nuevo, no prometo nada.!**

 **Un abrazo!.**

* * *

 **Neither forgotten nor forgiven, but almost.**

 **Traducción.**

* * *

-Estoy aburrido.

Bella lo miró desconcertada. Él nunca se quejaba acerca de las cosas que le sucedían a él, y ella jamás lo había escuchado vociferar esas dos palabras.-No sabía que los vampiros podían aburrirse.-Luego soltó una risita y añadió- No se supone que ustedes siempre inventan miles de cosas para hacer? Espacialmente Alice?.

Edward se encogió de hombros y descansó su cabeza en los muslos de Bella. Estaban en el prado en una callada y soleada tarde. A ella le gustaba jugar con su cabello y él siempre parecía contento cuando lo hacía.

Ella tenía un libro, siempre tenía un libro, pensó Edward para sí mismo. Debería haber traído un libro. ¿Por qué no había traído un libro?.

Bella cerró su libro con un suspiro y una pequeña risa.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puede distraerte?.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Bella suspiró.

-¿Estás realmente aburrido o sólo malhumorado?-Preguntó con buen humor. Gran error.

Él no había cazado en un tiempo por lo que Bella sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que él estaba "aburrido". Porque no importaba que hicieran, él encontraba todo aburrido. Ella sugirió recostarse en el prado como su último intento de calmarlo. Claramente no funcionó.

-No estoy malhumorado.-se quejó abriendo sus ojos y mirándola. Sus ojos eran negros. No como agujeros negros, pero lo suficientemente oscuros.

-ok- respondió ella lenta y defensivamente.

 _Estaba malhumorado._ Bella le había comentado una vez que tenía la teoría que los hombres se ponían de mal humor cuando tenían hambre. Edward no era la excepción, sin importar cuánto él quisiera serlo.

Edward se mantuvo en la misma posición por unos minutos más, hasta que estuvo más aburrido y se sentó con extremada rapidez. Bella sacudió la cabeza, todavía encontraba la rapidez y el….bueno _vampirismo_ muy sorprendente. Ahora estaba realmente preocupada por Edward, él nunca estaba así de...infeliz. Nunca se había permitido a sí mismo llegar a este estado de _hambruna._ No estaba segura si debía sacar el tema a colación o dejarlo pasar.

-Y si vas a cazar? Tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor.- _Tal vez eso te quite el mal humor,_ pensó. Y agradeció a los Dioses el haberla hecho a ella la única persona cuyos pensamientos estaban escondidos de él. Si estaba de mal humor ahora, podía imaginarse cómo se pondría si tan solo sugiriera de nuevo el hecho de que estaba, de hecho, de mal humor.

Edward la miró y por primera vez en el día él sonrió y le dio su sonrisa favorita.

-No estoy siendo una buena compañía hoy, cierto?- preguntó en tono de disculpa.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros y acarició las marcas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos, intentando decirle silenciosamente lo que ella pensaba. Él inclinó su cabeza y besó la palma de su mano.

-Lo siento, amor.-se disculpó cerrando sus oscurecidos ojos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.-No te disculpes. Adoro pasar tiempo contigo. Es sólo extraño ver esta faceta tuya.-Decidió entonces expresar sus preocupaciones.- Quiero decir, nunca te has permitido estar así de hambriento, o sediento. Siempre dices que eso me pone en peligro.-Bella sabía que estaba dando un golpe bajo, pero era necesario. Edward no se preocupaba mucho por su propio bienestar, pero cuando se trataba de ella, era como un perro guardián. Así que usó esta carta y rezó para que funcionara.

-Te tomaré la palabra e iré a cazar. Quizás cuando regrese esté menos….malhumorado.

Bella rió y le guiñó un ojo.

Fue a cazar luego de haberla dejado en su casa. Bella le envió un mensaje a Alice pidiéndole que lo mantuviera cazando hasta que estuviera realmente satisfecho. No quería que él se pusiera en ningún tipo de peligro. Sabía que Alice sería fiel a sus promesas.

Desde que volvieron de Italia, él había estado actuando extrañamente. Lo amaba, y amaba la atención que estaba recibiendo de él, especialmente porque parecía haber cambiado ciertos viejos hábitos. Sin embargo, algo debía estar preocupándole, pues era muy inusual en él el ser así de osado con ella. Bella sabía que él nunca la heriría físicamente, pero verlo de esta manera la hería más profundamente que cualquier herida física.

Aparentemente Bella no era la única que pensaba que Edward estaba actuando extraño porque Alice regresó antes de lo que ambas esperaban, y le dio una visita a su amiga.

-Es en serio Bella, incluso Esme no pudo soportarlo. Se fue conmigo. ¿Sabes lo….imposible que es eso? Esme!. La que ama a todos y siempre está feliz. Dejamos a Edward con los chicos y con Rosalie. Creo que ella está disfrutando irritando más a Edward.

Bella sacudió su cabeza divertida- ¿No ha sido ese siempre su trabajo? ¿El irritar a Edward?-Alice inclinó la cabeza, como considerando sus palabras.-Quiero decir, sé que yo no le gusto mucho y siempre he pensado que si alguien lo molestaría como una hermana suele hacer, esa sería ella. Además tú y él se compenetran de una manera diferente.

Alice sonrió. ¿Cómo podía su hermano ser tan ciego? Ella era perfecta para él. Ella haría que él no se tomara todo tan seriamente. ¿Por qué siempre duda de sí mismo y de los demás? Ya le rompió el corazón una vez. Se prometió a sí misma y a Edward que no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo.

-Así que…¿cuándo regresa?

Alice se concentró en un espacio vacío por unos segundos antes de añadir con la total certeza:-Esta noche.-Bella sonrió emocionada.

Esa noche a las ocho en punto, unos golpecitos en su ventana hicieron que pusiera las tareas de la escuela a un lado. Abrió su venta y Edward entró luciendo fresco y bueno...diferente de alguna manera.

Se sentaron en la cama de Bella en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él habló.

-Me explicaron hoy que ha sido incómodo salir conmigo.-Él suspiró- Bueno, Rose usó la palabra "gruñón" para ser precisos.

Bella sonrió divertida. Ya no parecía estar de mal humor. Y sus ojos eran del dorado más profundo que había visto en él. Estaba aliviada y feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

-Realmente siento haber arruinado nuestro día el otro día.-Tomó un mechón del cabello de Bella y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Ella amaba cuando él hacía eso.

Bella tomó sus manos en las de ellas y se preparó internamente para decirle algo que podría causarle dolor. Pero para poder seguir adelante y superarlo tenía que decirlo.- El problema es Edward, que si, has estado actuando extraño últimamente. Y cuando lo pienso, ésto comenzó justo después que volvimos de Volterra. Lo que sea que hayas estado pensando estos últimos días, déjalo ir. Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por mi.-Él asintió- Sé que sabes acerca de mis pesadillas. Estoy segura que Charlie aún piensa sobre ellas a pesar de que no he tenido ninguna en los últimos tres meses. Desde que regresaste.-Ella suspiró y continuó- No pretenderé que todo está 100% perfecto, porque no lo está. Has cambiado y yo también, pero mis sentimientos por ti, y mis sueños de nuestro futuro siguen intactos. Te amo, por siempre, y odio cuando te infliges innecesariamente cualquier tipo de dolor como estar tan sediento o hambriento hasta el punto de estar malhumorado y que sea imposible salir contigo. No te voy a odiar si tienes que ir a cazar cada dos semanas, he estado perfectamente bien desde la primera vez que supe sobre ti.

Edward miró a la chica...mujer frente a él. Más fuerte, valiente y sabia que nunca. Cómo se arrepentía de haberla dejado todos esos meses atrás. No tenía palabras para responder.

-Sólo quiero que seas _mi Edward.-_ Sonrió en un intento de hacer una broma.-Ya sabes, el Edward paranóico, sobreprotector y celoso de hasta su propia sombra. El único al que he amado y siempre voy a amar.

Edward suspiró y descansó su frente contra la de ella. La amaba más de lo que podía expresar en palabras, más que a la vida misma. Hizo un voto en ese lugar y en ese momento para intentar más por ella. Por esa valiente chica que se convirtió en mujer en los meses que estuvieron separados. Esta increíble mujer que le estaba entregando su corazón...de nuevo.

-Te amo Bella.-susurró.

-También te amo-susurró ella de vuelta.

-Para siempre-prometió él.


End file.
